zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Minish
The Minish (known to the Hylians as the Picori) are a race from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. They are a tiny race the size of a thumb and can only be seen by good, well-behaved children. According to legend, they came from another world; this world can be reached when a door within Hyrule Castle courtyard opens once every century. It is said that when monsters threatened mankind, the Minish gave a legendary sword (called the Picori Sword) and a golden light (called the Light Force) to a courageous hero of men, destined to ward off the monsters. One minish mentions them thriving on making humans happy, it gives them energy. Biology The most notable feature of the Minish is there small size. Even the largest Minish are no bigger than an average humans thumb. Generally the Minish have a very humanoid look to them. However there are several notable differences. The skin of the Minish tends to be very pale. There faces are also very rounded and slender. Compared to those of a Human, Minish eyes are big and beady. Like the Hylans they have long pointy ears, and can have hair on there head or a beard. They also have Human like limbs except for there toes which are around the same size as there fingers, and they only have four of them. The Minish have a tail of sorts on there backsides in the form of a small feather. Certain Minish seem to lack this feature, although this may simply be because the close they wear cover them up. Finally the Minish are totally invisible to adult Humans, although the reason for this is unknown. Forest Minish These types of Minish live in the fields and forests. They like to leave Rupees and other various items hidden in the grass for adventurers to find, explaining why Link was able to find all sorts of items in or under jars, rocks, and grass. Minish Village is the highest concentration of Minish in the entire land of Hyrule and is solely populated by Forest Minish. They don't hate humans, but instead like to keep their distance away from them and help them from afar. They tend to wear red caps. Town Minish These Minish love humans so much that they live near or in the cities of Hyrule. Town Minish do various things for the humans, including making shoes for Rem, baking goods for Wheaton and Pita, cleaning, sorting books in the Hyrule Library, etc. They have a good relationship with the Forest Minish and are visited often by them. Their clothing is different from Forest Minish where they mainly have blue caps instead of red. One particular Forest Minish covets his Town Minish friend's blue cap, and vice versa. There is also a second kind of Minish living in the town: Library Minish, who resemble town Minish with orange clothing. This may be due to the fact that the leader of the Library Minish is the twin brother of the Forest Minish. Mountain Minish These Minish are a special type of Minish that live solely in the mountains. Their primary jobs are mining and smithing items. Mountain Minish tend to sing a special song, called the Ting Tong Song, while working, but this is a privilege given to Minish who are accepted as full-fledged Mountain Minish. Their caps tend to be orange colored. es:Minish * Category:Races